Deva
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: A veces el temor de haber sido olvidado es infundado. Terry lo descubre en una particular Navidad de 1918, gracias a una persona en especial: Deva. En una noche se dislumbra la posibilidad de retomar el pasado y renovar viejas esperanzas. Minific Navideño. Fanart: Lobo López. Gracias Mil.


"**Deva"**

****

**"_Sólo música y miles de sonetos alimentan a éstos seres enriquecidos con sabiduría. Su oxígeno es el amor, su finalidad es servir y todos sus sentidos se orientan hacia la divinidad. No leen tu mente… leen tu alma. No te ven con los ojos de luz…te observan con el corazón. No los oirás…no si no estás preparado para escuchar"_**

Las coronas de acebo satinadas, el sonido de cascabeles y árboles decorados con minúsculos detalles es el ambiente que se vive. Sigo mi camino meditativo entre las luminosas vitrinas de la Quinta avenida donde aún quedan personas que se movilizan raudas como pequeñas hormigas tras el preciado regalo rezagado. La nieve entorpece mis pasos y el frío de esa noche me hace cubrirme mas aún, pronto volverá a nevar, como toda la semana. Esos copos de algodón traen a mi mente de manera fugaz malos recuerdos.

Alguien codea mi brazo y musita una disculpa…agradezco en que fechas así nadie repare en mi rostro reconocido como el de un incipiente dramaturgo. Afortunadamente ya quedó atrás el escándalo que se propicio tras el rompimiento con una de las mejores actrices de Broadway, que había vuelto en gloria y majestad: Susana Marlowe. De eso hace más de 1 año.

Esta noche, pese a todo, iría a cenar a la casa de mi madre, es ahí donde realmente quería estar, por una invitación y por no quedarme solo con mi tristeza de otra Navidad sin sentido. Llevaba en una de mis manos enguantadas una botella de vino Chardonay y en otra un obsequio que envolví torpemente. Me detuve frente a un basurero, con la intención de arrojar ahí lo que llevaba en mi bolsillo hace años y no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Lo volví a guardar.

Continué mi paso hacia la casa y cuando tuve en mis manos la aldaba para anunciar mi llegada… por fragmento de segundos sentí como estaba retrocediendo velozmente en mis recuerdos pasados ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había vivido una navidad con mi madre? Al mirar por la ventana… las luces de colores se reflejaban en un vitral empañado, la chimenea y el árbol decorado con colores plateados.

—La nieve y la nube de colores —me dije con una media sonrisa

El aroma de canela de unas galletas recién horneadas se vino a mi mente, y mi mirada perdida desde una ventana en la ventisca típica de vísperas de Navidad… la última junto a mi madre. Nunca fue un sueño, era un recuerdo real.

Ya estaba golpeando la puerta y frente a mi estaba ella con una sonrisa, hermosa y lucía un bello vestido de seda color verde. Le devolví su saludo renuente. Me quité el abrigo y en la sala estaban todos sus invitados de la compañía que saludé de manera cortés y con timidez, sabiendo que reparaban en nuestras facciones para reconocer que tanto teníamos el uno del otro.

La velada fue amena, junto al son de un piano tocado por uno de sus amigos, que improvisó villancicos como: Jingle bells, Silent night, etc. Agradeciendo mentalmente que no me obligaran a cantar porque no era nada de bueno.

La cena comenzó rodeados de una exquisita decoración. Mi madre había preparado cada detalle con mucho amor y delicadeza: la femenina, la de una madre porque cada platillo era mi favorito. Aún así mi mente se iba a devanear en la tristeza, se que ella lo nota y pareciera adivinar mis pensamientos.

—No las has buscado ¿no es así? —me dice cuando estamos en la cocina.

—No se a quien te refieres…—digo con un mohín de desconcierto fingido

—Vamos, Terry… si lo sabes

Se genera un silencio incomodo, no sé hacia donde mirar ¿Para que hago un esfuerzo así si mi madre es la única mujer— después de ella —que me conoce tan bien? Cuando quiero articular palabra para justificarme… alguien golpea la puerta de entrada.

—Yo voy, madre…. Tú quédate acá —digo aliviado y voy directo a la puerta

Frente a mi hay un desconocido de unos 70 años, que lleva una gabardina oscura, toda empapada por la lluvia nieve que acababa de comenzar. Tiene una sonrisa, rostro amable y una espesa barba blanca, que no me hace dudar —por su parecido a Santa—ante lo que vendría posteriormente.

—Buenas noches

—Buenas noches ¿Señor?...—espero a que se presente y le estrecho sus manos calidas en ese saludo

—Deva… Señor Deva. Disculpe que le moleste, vengo de las afueras de Nueva York me quedé dormido en el taxi y no se donde estoy — dijo aún sosteniendo un bolso y unos paquetes.

—Entiendo… adelante—le digo para que pase a la sala.

—No, no es necesario —en una negación con sus manos se queda ahí.

—Vamos es Navidad…no se quedará afuera con este frío —le digo tomando de su brazo para que entre — ¿A donde quiere llegar?

—Se lo agradezco —responde con timidez e ingresa sólo a la sala—Yo…quiero llegar a ésta dirección —me enseña el papel mientras saluda a los demás invitados con un ademán cortés de su cabeza

—Es aquí cerca… si quiere le indico y le acompaño

Mi madre me sonríe, sabe que estoy rehuyendo a su interrogatorio que había quedado pendiente. Sin embargo deja que me vaya, también conoce que hay ciertas reuniones que me hacen sentir incómodo y que sólo necesito un poco de aire.

La Navidad puede ser muy nostálgica para algunos o quizás es esa nieve que tanto me gustaba cuando era niño, ahora sólo me trae el recuerdo de: separaciones, despedidas definitivas y todas fueron las más dolorosas de mi vida.

Es así como emprendemos con el desconocido un viaje por el sendero níveo. En un comienzo de manera fría e impersonal; pero la conversación fue tomando la calidez necesaria.

—Le agradezco que me acompañe en una noche como hoy…—dice el señor con una dulce sonrisa

—No tiene que agradecer nada… igual quería tomar aire…—le digo en un suspiro lastimoso

—Entiendo, pero debí interrumpir su cena con su… ¿madre? —pregunta buscando conversación

—Si, pero ya había finalizado

—Aun no es Nochebuena…

—No… pero ya podré ver que me ha dejado Santa Claus mañana por la mañana… —respondo con mi usual ironía.

—Mhhh… La Navidad para algunos trae melancolía, por los que ya no están, por los que hemos dejado atrás y por el futuro incierto ¿no lo cree?

—Tiene algo de cierto…—respondo a sus sabias palabras que me dejaron pensando.

—Lo tiene…entonces ¿Qué le ha pedido a Santa Claus?—Me dice el hombre y lo miro pensando que responde a mi ironía de hace un rato atrás — no le estoy respondiendo a su ironía… lo digo en serio—reafirma adivinando lo que acababa de pensar.

—Este… jajaja…—me rio de su pregunta —ya estoy muy crecido para creer en él ¿No lo cree?

—Si, es cierto… pero Santa es un símbolo de muchas virtudes por ahí olvidadas y ante todo representa el espíritu de la navidad ¿Qué le ha pedido al espíritu navideño entonces? —Insiste en indagar y me observa esperando por mi respuesta

Me quedo pensando en sus palabras y ante mi mirada atónita él sonríe y espera pacientemente. Aun siguiendo en ese camino, que se había tornado tan corto.

—No lo se… no lo había pensado de esa manera —respondo con sinceridad

—No necesita pensarlo, sino que sentirlo aquí —me indica su corazón con una sonrisa— entonces…¿Qué le dice su corazón?

—Muchas cosas imposibles… supongo. Ya sabe las personas nos esmeramos en tener lo que no se nos daría… —digo sin pensar.

—Mhhh… ¿Quién dice que no se les daría? —interroga curioso.

—La Vida, el tiempo, el olvido… temor…quizás

—Es importante que sepa que ésta es una noche para que aflore la Esperanza. Si en su corazón hay un ferviente deseo, amor verdadero y la fe…entonces el deseo estará cumplido. Es así como funciona la magia. No hay posibilidad de falla alguna. El temor es el peor enemigo para vivir los desafíos.

—No le entiendo ¿Cuáles desafíos?

—La vida…es un desafío constante

—No entiendo realmente hacia donde va su apreciación —respondo sin ganas de filosofar, por lo menos no esta noche.

—Lo hará, pierda cuidado…oh que torpe…

Sus cosas caen en el suelo y le ayudo a recoger lo que mas puedo. Saqué un pañuelo para limpiar un paquete que cayó en un charco y cae de mi bolsillo el regalo del que pensé en deshacerse rato atrás. Estuvo en ese abrigo por largos años. Al mirar ahora hay más de dos paquetes idénticos, así que escojo, por sus dimensiones, el que creo que es mío.

—espero que el regalo de mis buenas amigas no se hayan estropeado — dice recogiendo parte de sus pertenencias.

—No lo creo… es este…supongo…—le digo ayudándole con los regalos.

—Si, muy amable

—Ya hemos llegado… es aquí la dirección

—Muy amable joven…Adiós y Feliz Navidad

Una sonrisa del extraño, le respondo a sus buenos deseos. Y pierdo mi vista en el infinito pensando en como y cuando obtuve ese obsequio que estuvo en este abrigo por mas de 5 años… quemaba mis manos, era tortuoso ver patentado en ese presente lo que alguna vez pensé, desee y no se cumplió por tantas razones. Creía que lo había extraviado, ya no fui capaz de bloquear ese torrente de nostalgia que me invadió. Al levantar la mirada ya el hombre se ha perdido por el pasillo que lo lleva a esa casa.

Y mirando al cielo, purificando mi pena con las plumas de blanco color que comienzan a caer más espesamente sobre mi rostro sigo mi camino. Las palabras del extraño siguen latentes, no tuve tiempo de aclarar, regreso así con mi madre. Terminando la velada con chocolate caliente y las últimas visitas que se marchan. Decido quedarme en la habitación de huéspedes que habilitó para mí.

A la mañana siguiente, decido ir por pan y cosas para preparar un desayuno con mi madre. Al ponerme el mismo abrigo, decido mirar en ese regalo que vivió ahí por tanto tiempo.

—Si se lo hubiera dado cuando pensaba…

Decido abrirlo, casi con la expectación en mis manos trémulas, al estar frente a algo tan valioso, renacía nuevamente ese mismo sentimiento que vivió dormido en mi corazón ¿Era eso posible? Seguir amando a alguien aunque ya sabia que probablemente lo que más me atemorizaba era su olvido, cuando yo no pude sacarla ni un solo día de mi mente. Me detuve observándolo mejor

—No puede ser… éste regalo no es el mío …—digo decepcionado era evidente mirando bien que el tamaño de los regalos no eran iguales — en que estaba pensando que no me di cuenta… ¡Que distraído!

Efectivamente, no necesité abrir el regalo, lo había memorizado y no era del mismo tamaño. Supe de inmediato que nuestros obsequios se fueron en las manos erradas.

Decido ir a dejárselo yo mismo, de seguro era el obsequio de la joven que mencionó. Al llegar golpeo largamente lo que al parecer es la dirección. Se trata de un orfanato y me abre la puerta un chico de no más de 9 años

—Buenos días pequeño… busco al señor Deva

—Buenos días… ¿Cómo dijo? —pregunta el chico totalmente confundido.

—Que busco al señor Deva, anoche yo le acompañe a esta dirección…¿No hay alguien mayor con el que yo pueda hablar? —digo buscando con mi mirada a un adulto que me ayude.

—Si, si lo hay

—¿Podrías llamarlo? — insisto

—No puedo, porque está dormida ¿Vio la hora que es?

—Es cierto… pero me urge. Es que…

—Mejor pase y siéntese. Espere aquí déjeme ver si nuestra tía ya se despertó ¿le parece? —dice finalmente el chico.

Acepto inmediatamente, me complica explicarle al pequeño las razones por las que estoy ahí, ni yo se a ciencia cierta como pudo pasar algo así. Me siento cerca de un sofá, un modesto árbol decorado con múltiples adornos elaborados por chicos, unos regalos sin abrir están junto al pesebre. Me siento observado por una niña que me mira curiosa.

—Hola…—le digo con una sonrisa.

—Hola ¿Tiene hambre?

—Algo…

—Toma… una galleta de jengibre

Sonrío y acepto el obsequio de la niña, que continua observándome con detenimiento y cuando quiero hablar ella se adelanta

—Busca al señor Deva… ¿Cierto?

—Si… ¿podrías decirme donde esta? necesito ubicarlo.

—él se marchó muy temprano. Nadie me cree pero… él es Santa Claus ¿Usted lo sabe cierto? —me dice en un susurro

—¿Qué?

—Es cierto ¿No lo cree?

—Este…

—Bueno no responda, los adultos no creen en lo que sus ojos no pueden ver…

—Mhhh cierto… pero entonces el señor Santa Claus se fue…—decido seguirle el juego a la pequeña

—Si, pero dejó un regalo sobre la mesita y tiene una nota… yo no se leer todavía…—no termina de hablar cuando nos interrumpen

—Buenos días…—saluda una mujer de unos 50 años

—Buenos días, señora

—¿Busca a alguien?

—Al señor Deva…

—No tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo; pero los niños y la chica que esta acá si me lo mencionaron —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es que sabe lo que sucede. Ayer yo le acompañe al señor Deva hasta acá y torpemente confundimos los regalos

—Mhhh no sabría decirle donde ubicarlo; pero los chicos dicen que el Señor Deva no mencionó nada sobre un regalo equivocado…Déjeme ir a consultarles nuevamente.

La mujer se desaparece y espero pacientemente. Reviso el lugar de manera meticulosa. Pensando en el comentario de la pequeña y la imaginación que tienen los chicos¿Santa Claus?

Tenía esa apariencia senil pero vital, sonrisa amable, barba y una mirada muy comprensiva…. Aun así no llevaba disfraz, ni la vestimenta para serlo.

—Él te dejó esto para ti… —me dice una pequeña, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y entregándome un paquete de color dorado junto con una nota que llevaba mi nombre.

—¿Para mi?...debe haber un error apenas y lo conozco, además no es este el regalo que busco…—respondo ya completamente confundido.

—No necesita conocerse la gente para hacer regalos… además ¿Asi no se llama usted? La nota lo dice…

—Si, es cierto… pero no recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre...—digo sin comprender.

Cuando decido abrir la nota esta dice: _**"La esperanza siempre prevalece cuando hay amor"**_ no tiene firma y el sólo pronunciar esas palabras me hace sentir una extraña sensación. Cuando me animo a abrir el regalo…una voz que mi alma reconoce llama mi atención. Una chica que comenta con la mujer el mismo problema: Un trueque involuntario de regalos. Escucho con atención aun sosteniendo el regalo en mis manos.

—Yo le ayudé esa noche a subir unas cosas… se me cayó un regalo y creo que debimos confundirlo… eso es lo que busco ahora

—¿Estás segura que se trata de un obsequio en papel dorado?

—Siiiiiiii…no podría olvidarlo jamás. Este es de papel rojo.

—Bueno quizás lo cambió de papel… éste dice que es para ti…

—¿Esto?

Mi cabeza está muy confusa, entiendo que nuestros regalos están cambiados y que por la descripción de la joven… yo tengo su regalo y ella el mío; sin embargo no reparo en eso.

Siento la imperiosa necesidad de ir a ver que hay detrás de esa puerta, a quien pertenece esa voz. Es cuando me acerco a la sala, la luz del sol no me deja ver con nitidez, alumbra también la faz de la chica, que está de lado. Su cabellera larga y rubia cae sobre la mantilla que lleva puesta y en sus manos esta justamente el regalo que es mío.

—Señorita, lo siento pero hay una confusión ese regalo no es suyo…

—Si… entonces…—dice a la vez que se voltea para quedar frente a mí

La impresión es tanta que nos hemos enmudecido al reconocernos, nuestros ojos se van directo a perdernos en un encuentro insólito, inesperado y ansiado. Se que ella no puede salir del asombro y yo menos, estuvimos observándonos y siento como éste corazón se quedó silente por segundos para luego latir con fuerza, muy ansioso por volver a tenerla lo mas cerca posible.

—Eres tú…Terry —dice en un susurro y con los ojos brillosos

—Candy… si soy yo…—respondo también en un susurro.

Hay personas que nos observan, pareciera que reconocen en nuestro ojos que pedimos por un minuto de privacidad y se marchan. Camino hasta estar frente a ella, reconociéndola en cada gesto y peca que se ha suavizado con el tiempo. Esta más linda que antes: estoy frente a toda una mujer, pero la misma Candy en esencia.

Tiene en sus manos el regalo que le perteneció por tanto tiempo y decide abrirlo frente a mi. Entre sus dedos carga un fanal, con una miniatura que tiene la fachada del hogar de Pony que envié a hacer para ella. Quería que cuando estuviera casada conmigo y viviéramos en Nueva York, reviviera un retazo de su niñez cada día y noche …así la añoranza aminoraría. Ella me observa en silencio, reconozco por sus ojos que le ha gustado y espera a que yo haga lo mismo con el regalo que tengo.

Entonces hago lo mismo, frente a ella abro mi regalo. Sostengo en mis manos un cuaderno de cuero con mis iniciales en dorado. Lo abro y en la primera hoja dice: _**"Entiendo que si me has enviado un pasaje sólo de ida es porque quieres que me quede contigo. Lo acepto, porque te amo. Así que te regalo este cuaderno donde quiero que escribas el comienzo de una nueva vida… la que crearemos juntos - Candy"**_

No puedo articular palabra alguna. Sólo me acerco poco a poco, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su energía, quiero tocar su rostro, bendecir mis manos con su piel. Ella está al borde de las lágrimas y se que teme ante ésta declaración que había quedado pendida en el olvido.

Hemos conservado obsequios que no tuvieron su destino porque fueron interrumpidos por las circunstancias, nos separamos y nunca supimos que tan importantes éramos el uno para el otro. Eran regalos de Navidad rezagados, olvidados… pero que por alguna razón siempre estuvieron en el dintel de la esperanza.

Siento mi corazón emocionarse con su sonrisa, con su dulce mirada en la que me pierdo y no puedo resistir las ganas de sentir su abrazo cálido. Es cuando ya no doy más y la estrecho contra mi pecho, reconocí en sus ojos una verdad, sentí en sus labios una confesión: No me había olvidado y yo mucho menos a ella.

La conversación se da y nos contamos que hemos hecho en este tiempo. La pecosa había crecido, madurado y ahora es la directora de ese orfanato además de estudiar por las noches. Busco en sus facciones, quiero profesarle mi admiración y aún se sonroja cuando la miro con detenimiento.

Yo he dejado atrás una vida con Susana, le tomó tiempo aceptarlo; pero lo hizo. Retomé mi carrera y ahora daba mis primeros pasos hacia la dramaturgia. Tuve miedo de buscar a mi pecosa y averiguar que era parte del ayer… Si no fuera por ese extraño.

Estuvimos hablando de él. Ninguno de los dos le conocía y sólo habíamos sido bendecidos con su fugaz paso por circunstancias extrañas en

esta Navidad de 1918. La primera del resto de mi vida junto a Candy, ya que nos casamos al año siguiente en otra noche de Esperanza: Navidad.

Recordando por siempre a Deva…agradecidos y tan bendecidos. Ya que según nos comentó un buen amigo, no se trataba de un apellido sino que su significado para el hinduismo era: Ángel

**Fin…**

_**Notas**__: El comienzo de la historia tiene un poema de mi autoría extraído de uno de mis primeros fic: "If god will send his angels" para otra serie que escribí hace años atrás. __**Deva**__: En el hinduismo se llama así a los ángeles. __**Fanal**__: Son creaciones artísticas tridimensionales encerrados en una esfera de cristal del siglo XVIII Ese era el regalo de Terry a Candy. Dedicado a una Navidad de 1996 y con mucho cariño a quien admiro, adoro y respeto: Mi mamá. _

_La historia llego algo tarde, considerando que ya fue Navidad. Ya estaba escrito tiempo atrás y es parte de una convocatoria Navideña para el grupo de las Doncellas. Espero que todas (os) hayan tenido una hermosa Navidad junto a sus seeres queridos y que igualmente inicien un excelente año 2008._

_Este minific con un título muy particular, que una vez más se traduce su significado a través de la historia. Lo comparto como agradecimiento a todas las lectoras antiguas y nuevas que me escriben a mi correo saludando, esperando por algo nuevo y preguntando por la historia que quedó Stand by (TDR- Tiempo de Respuestas). ¿Que puedo responder? no se si cuando quiera continuarla exista aun por ahi una lectora o muchas. Sea cual sea el resultado dire que: "Ya no acostumbro a dejar las cosas a medias" _

_Y como siempre Gracias por leer..._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


End file.
